


Give Them Everything

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [35]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Mentor/Protégé, Pre-Hunger Games, Sad, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s the prettiest thing Cashmere has ever seen, and Cashmere is sending her to the slaughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Them Everything

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble Prompt #445: Debt. Takes place during the first book/film but before the Games, obviously.

She’s the prettiest thing Cashmere has ever seen, and Cashmere is sending her to the slaughter.

“I always knew I’d volunteer someday,” Glimmer sighs, following Cashmere onto the sword-fighting platform in the District 1 training center.  Her training sword is gleaming with polish, most likely an early sponsor gift, and it matches the gleam of both their long, blonde ponytails.  “I always wanted to be just like you.”

Cashmere smiles at Glimmer, tight-lipped, and cups the girl’s cheek in her palm.  Glimmer’s not like her, not yet.  She’s still a baby.  Strong and bloodthirsty, sure, but a little girl at heart.  “Glimmer,” she says sternly, quiet enough that the mikes and cameras won’t pick it up.  “Sweetheart, if you win—“

“ _When_ I win,” Glimmer says proudly, and turns Cashmere’s hand over to kiss her palm.  She’s easy with her affections, flirty and bold with her and Gloss alike.

Cashmere sighs and smiles at the girl’s warm touch.  “ _When_.  When you win, you won’t be free to do things like this—to tease and play around.  To be a teenage girl.”  She thinks about the years after she won her Games, how she’d spend cold nights in benefactor’s and sponsor’s beds and not tell her brother about it, even though she cried at night.  “You’ll owe Panem _everything_.”

But Glimmer doesn’t understand, and she never will.  “Then I’ll _earn_ everything,” she says, and draws her sword.

Cashmere follows and keeps her mouth shut, all the way until Glimmer loses the Games.


End file.
